This Is My Goodbye
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: Severus granted Harrys' last words with his life. Yaoi, S X H . Don't like, don't read. Careful with grammar and verb. No beta.


**Warning : as usual. So many mistake on grammar and tenses. Sorry. :D**

**Pairing : Sev X Harry**

**This is My Goodbye**

Two bodies collide into each other. Kisses exchanges with moan. Lust and passion collided beautifully. Gasp and pants fills the dark room. Two lover taste each other desperately, like tomorrow will never come for both of them.

A final moment for them.

"I hate you." One of them whispered heatly within thrust.

"I know." The other whispered softly. _'I know.'_ He thought sadly. A moan pass from his mouth as the other hit his pleasure spot repeatly. An answering groan come from the other as the warm channel knead his hard cock deliciously.

"I hate you so much." He gritted his teeth when he felt orgasm build in his loin.

"Won't be long anymore." The other gasp softly, _'and I'll grant your wish. I'll be gone for you.'_ He felt his eyes heating, trying to suppress his hurt in his chest.

He felt an erratic thrusts as the other sought his release, pushing his tips on his prostate again and again. The other man groan loudly as he come so hard inside him, coating his inside with his warm seed and triggering his own orgasm. He choked on his scream as he come on their bellies. They breath heavily as they riding their moment.

The other man pull himself from him and clean them both from the mess they created.

"It will be the last time I would came here." The other man said stonily.

"I know." He sneered at him. Hurt build higher in his chest.

"I always hope I never know you." He spat icily. "The world so much better without you."

'_I know.'_ He didn't answered him, his throat tightened as tears begin to prick on his eyes. _'Don't you know that I know that? From the moment I born, I know.'_ He control his breath as he gather his clothes.

"Like I want to know you myself when you just liked your father, an egoistical prat who thought everyone beneath your feet." He sneered back.

"Don't ever say that to me." The man grip his throat tightly. "At least he's not a murdered. You even betrayed everyone who trust you. Dumbledore trust you, you git." He hiss hatefully.

'_Oh, if you knew what he's done to me.'_ He thought sadly. "He know what to expected when he hired me from the first time." He push the other man off of him. "Don't ever put your hand to me anymore or I'll hex you so hard before you lay a hand to me."

"Don't worry about that. I'll never wish to see you anymore. I've got enough of you. You know sometimes I wish you can just gone so I'll never see your face anymore." He said as he gone out of the door, leaving him behind with his destroyed heart.

"And I wish you for your happiness." He whispered, tears falls to his cheek as he crumped on the floor. Weeping for his one side love, for the boy he know he can't loves. He know he would kill and die for the boy because he was the only good thing that ever happened to him and he would grateful everyday for a chance to have him with him, even for a moment. Even if the other just used him to sought his release in this war time, he doesn't mind. At least he can pretend that he has him for a little while.

"Look at my eyes" he gritted hard as he grab the boy arms, no a man now. He looked at him as his tear fall from his eyes with all of his memories and feeling.

"We've got to go, Harry." Hermione urges him. He wish the boy know what he want him to do. He gasp loudly, blood pump out of his throat. His body shuddered as death inch him closer. The man scream something to the girl. He grab the vial and take his tear. He sigh in relief, finally the boy grasp what he mean to do. Finally he can rest in peace. He delivered Dumbledore final words for the boy. He can sleep now. Finally he can release the boy from him. He gave the boy his last wish, he would never see him anymore and the world would be a better place without him. Finally he can do what's right. A world without him.

The girl pulls him away from him. He looked back with a panic in his eyes, but he felt peace wash over his body. His eyes never left him until he can't hold his eyes anymore. He was so grateful that his face was the last thing he saw and he would treasure it until his last breath. _'Be happy, Harry. This is my goodbye and you'll never have to see me anymore.'_ He thought for the last time. He never felt his lips quirk in soft smile for the first time. His first honest smile in his own death..

Harry Potter, the boy who live, the hero of wizarding world, the one who killed the Dark Lord stand alone in the chill wind at the blank cemetery. A black and beautiful stone stand proudly beside Headmaster tomb. He crouches and swept any dust gather in the surface. No name, no words, nothing.

"Why don't you said anything to me?" he whispered softly. His breath hitch in his throat. "I would understand, you know." He exhales loudly. He stay for a while, wishing the man would answer him.

"And the last word I gave you was a hateful one and I never said sorry to you." He told him. "And I'll never had a chance anymore." He stay in silent for awhile.

"Like you'll said anything to me at all even if I asked you to." He chuckle mirthlessly. "I hate you because you made me loves you, Severus. And you murdered one of the people I respected so much." He stay silent for moment.

"I thought you just toyed with me. A boy toy of yours." His voice thick with emotion. "And.. when you gave me your memories, I know that you loved me so much. You even gave me your life so I can kept on living, so I could survived the war. And the moment I saw what Dumbledore asked you to do and his manipulation, I never hate someone that bad. I even wish he's not death already so I can hex him myself to use you like that. " he take a deep breath and push his hurt down.

"You know, I wish I could kick my own ass everyday to said that hateful words to you." Tears fall down as he replay their last night together and he can felt how he crush Severus heart to pieces with his word that night.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I'm so sorry." He cried now. His body crumbled in the soil beneath him. "I love you so much. Now I loss you, I know I loves you very much. And when you granted my word, I regretted it so much. I regret it everyday." He hiccups softly.

"Please come back to me cause I can't live without you. All this time you're the one who understand me. You know how I felt and comforted me without words. You never gave me a false hope or even sugarcoat the reality. You teaches me everything I need in this harsh world. You made me a man who can lived in the reality, not in wonderworld." He sobbed loudly, tears kept on running from his eyes.

"I can't move on, because I kept comparing everybody with you." He said mirthlessly.

"I'm nothing without you." He whispered softly. "I can't say goodbye to you, not now, not ever because I loves you still." He wiped his face and stand up but his eyes never left the black stone.

"I'm so sorry I can't granted your last wish. I can't be happy without you by my side." He said as he walked away.

A/N : Review pls..


End file.
